


The Proposal Kylux au

by sarahkatlinewalker



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Kylux - Freeform, M/M, The Proposal AU, idk what else to tag, its pretty dialouge heavy?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-13 03:19:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5692597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahkatlinewalker/pseuds/sarahkatlinewalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pretty much the plot of the proposal with Kylo and Hux because I'm absolute trash. The first chapter isn't the best just bear with me it gets better after that I swear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I really liked this idea so I hope you do too.

This morning was starting out very bad for Kylo Ren. His alarm had malfunctioned so he was now running late and quite literally running to work. He was well aware being late would most definitely not go well with his boss. He had been Brendol Hux(jr)s assistant for quite some time, three years infact, and was very well aware of the fact that he was a massive asshole. Picking up tea as quickly as he could- luckily the worker knew him and had the drinks already prepared- gave his thanks and then he was back to running, bolting into the office right on time. He had made it, letting out a sigh of relief right as the mail person crashed into him making him spill what appeared to be Hux’s tea all over himself. 

“SWEET! JESUS!” He yelled the mail person apologised, furiously scurrying off as to avoid one of Kylos famous tantrums. Kylo took a deep breath, he couldn't risk throwing a fit right now. If he didn’t fix this he’d be at risk he had to think quick. Hux was bound to step out of that elevator any second. He walked over to his co-worker Phasma and she turned to look at him

“Nice.” she commented sarcastically, looking his disheveled state.  
“Yeah, it’s been a rough morning. Trade me shirts. Now.” he said setting down the drink that had made it.

“You’re kidding, right?” Phasma deadpanned

“Not at all, trust me, I’ll pay you back.” He said, undoing the tie and buttons on his shirt. Phasma sighed and they made the exchange quickly. Not many people in the office really dared look as both people were fairly intimidating, though not nearly as much as their boss who was now stepping off the elevator. 

“You owe me big time, you idiot.” Phasma hissed as Kylo scurried off to meet Hux on his way to the office. As soon Kylo met Hux he handed him what would have been his own tea and waited patiently for him to get of the phone. He was talking to someone about how he was the publisher and he was sure he knew what he was talking about blah blah blah. He finally hung up and turned to Kylo

“Morning, you have a conference call in 30 minutes ab-” Hux held up his hand, interrupting him. “Yes, about spring marketing, I know.” They were in his office now.

“A staff meet-”

“ I’m well aware of my schedual. Did you call that author what’s her name uh…” Kylo gritted his teeth before saying with as much composure as he could muster.

“Jan?”

“Yes, that one.”

“Yes, of course I did and I told her that if she doesn’t get her manuscript in by the deadline we won't print, and your immigration lawyer called they said it was urgent so you should-” Hux interrupted him again and it was taking everything Kylo had to keep from screaming at him.

“Cancel the call, push back the appointment and keep the lawyer in mind. Call PR, get a press release scheduled- I got Frank to do Oprah.” So thats was who he had been talking to.

“Nicely done.” 

“In the unlikely event I want your praise I will let you know.” Kylo did his best to ignore his comment and do as he was told. Hux halted, reading the scrawled cursive writing on the side.  
“Uh, who is…Jess and why does she want me to call her?” Kylo froze. Shit.  
“Well that was originally my cup.” he tried hesitantly.

“Hm, and I am drinking your tea why?”

“Because your tea spilled.” 

Hux quirked an eyebrow and took a sip from the cup. “You drink unsweetened chai latte?”

“Uh, incredibly yes.”

“And that just so happens to be a coincidence?” Hux said, doubt heavy in his tone.

“Again, incredibly it is. I mean It’s not like I would drink the same as you, incase yours happened to spill, that would just be pathetic.” The fact that that’s what he did was, in fact, pretty pathetic even to himself.

“Hm w-” Whatever snarky retort Hux was about to fire at kylo was cut short by a phone call.

“Good morning, Hux’s office.”

“Hey Bob,” he looked at Hux who was getting up from his seat and motioning that they were heading there.

“Actually we’re on our way to your office right now, yeah.” He hung up the phone and hurried over to Hux, who was already almost out the door.

“Why are we headed to Bob’s office?” Kylo asked honestly, rather confused. Hux didn’t respond.

“Did you finish the manuscript I gave you?”

“I read the first few pages, it was uninteresting I was not very impressed at all.” Kylos blood boiled. How the hell would you be able to tell anything if you only read a few pages!? The only reason he was an assistant at this damned publishing company was because of his love for the written word. The three years he’d been here as Hux’s assistant were spent trying to work his way into a better position.

“Can I say something?”

“No.” 

Kylo took a deep breath and said as calmly as he could muster. “There’s an amazing book in there if you only give it a chance.”

“Well I’m under no obligation to give it a chance am I?” Hux asked condescendingly. 

“Of course not bu-”

“Well then, that settles that.” Hux said giving him a smirk. Kylo gritted his teeth but decided he’d better not say anything. Asshole. They passed Phasma, clad in Kylos coffee stained shirt, and that fact was not missed on Hux.

“And I do think that you order the same thing as me in case it spills, which is infact quite pathetic, Kylo.”

“Or impressive.” Kylo said.

“Hm, hardly. I’d be impressed if you were competent enough to spill it in the first place.” They were outside of Bob’s office now and Hux stopped.

“Remember, you’re a prop in here you-”

“Don’t say a word, got it.” Hux opened the door and they walked it. Bob was perched in his swivel chair and he spun to face them.  
“Ah, our fearless general and his liege! Please, do come in.”

“Hm, is that a new breakfront?” Hux said pleasantly.

“Well, it’s over 600 years old but yes, new to my office.” Hux gave him a cold smile.

“Witty Bob. I’m letting you go.” Bob made a choking noise. Kylo admittedly was pretty surprised himself but he didn’t really care since it didn’t directly affect him.

“Excuse me?” he asked appalled. Hux remained completely calm, his face giving away no emotions. 

“I asked you a dozen times to get Frank to do Oprah, at least a dozen times and you never did, and now it's cost you your job. You are fired.”

“I-I’ve told you that is impossible, Frank hasn’t done an interview in 20 years!” Bob said desperately.

“Hm, that’s interesting because I just got off the phone with him and he’s going to do it.”

“Excuse me?” Bob sputtered, at this point it was getting a little hard for Kylo to watch, the man just continued to embarrass himself.

“You didn’t even call him, did you Bob?” Hux said, still completely composed. 

“But I-”

“I know, I know Bob, this can be a bit intimidating. Well, for you. Now I’m feeling generous so I will give you two months to find a new job and tell everyone that you resigned.” Without another word Hux got exited the room with Kylo close behind. 

“What’s his twenty?” Hux asked keeping his eyes fixed forward. Kylo looked back to give an answer. 

“He’s moving for the door, looks like he’s about to blow.” Hux sighed, unphased.

“Don’t do it Bob. Don’t do it.” Kylo briefly thought Bob wouldn’t do anything too drastic, but the door to his office flung open and the man came out yelling.

“YOU FUCKING BASTARD!” Nope. “YOU CAN’T FIRE ME! You don’t think I see exactly what you’re doing? Trying to fire me over something so simple so you look good to the board? Because you are threatened by me!” Hux had still been walking until that point, at which he stopped and turned to face him.

“Should not have said that.” Kylo muttered under his breath.

“And you’re a monster!” 

“Bob stop.” 

“Just because you have no semblance of a life outside of your work you think you can treat everyone around here like a slave! You know what? I feel sorry for you. Because you know what you’re gonna have on your deathbed? Nothing and no one.” Hux was still completely composed as he walked closer to Bob, ice in his stance.

“Listen closely Bob-” Hux began in a dangerous voice. “-I did not fire you because I felt threatened by you. No, I fired you because you are lazy, entitled, incompetent, and you spend more time cheating on your wife then you do in your actual office.” Bob tried to say something but Hux stopped him before he could really open his mouth.

“And if you say one more thing, Kylo here is going to have you thrown out. One more word and he will call security and you will never come back here again. Is that what you want?” Bob did not respond. Hux smirked.

“That’s what I thought. Now if you’ll excuse me I have work to do.” With that, the exchange was over and the still of the room went back to everyone busying themselves. 

“Have security take the breakfront out of his office and put it in the conference room.” Hux said. 

“Will do.” Kylo responded filling it away in his brain.

“I need you this weekend to help me review his files and manuscript.” Kylo stopped short. Fuck. 

“This weekend?” He asked.

“Yes, that’s what I meant when I said this weekend. Is there a problem?” 

“No, It’s just my grandfather's 90th birthday, so I was gonna go home and…” Hux was practically out of earshot now anyways. “You know it’s fine, you’re actually saving me from a weekend of misery.” Kylo did almost mean the last part. As much as he loved his grandfather, he did not get along with almost anyone else in the family. He decided he’d better call them while Hux was off doing whatever it was he was doing. He went to his cubicle and picked up the phone, dialing his mother's number. The phone rang several times before she answered. 

“Hello?” 

“Hey mom I’ve got some uh, bad news.”

“Oh...and what would that be?” He could tell she knew what was coming and she was not happy, which he didn’t like because truly his mom was one of the few people in his family he really loved.

“I’m uh, not gonna be able to make it for grandpa’s birthday…” There was a heavy sigh and a pause.

“Why not Ben?” Kylo slightly cringed at his middle name and childhood nickname.

“Because Hux needs me to work an-”

“Well, that’s a pretty terrible reason.”

“It’s not like I have a choice! I’ve worked to hard and to long for this promotion to throw it all away.” He lowered his voice as he heard Hux’s footsteps coming towards him. “Yeah, I’m sure Dad is pissed-” Hux was close he had to end the call now. “-but we take all of our submissions here very seriously and we will get back to you as soon as we can.” He hung up the phone and Hux was staring him down. 

“Was that your family?” 

“Yes...”

“Did they tell you to quit?”

“Everytime.” The phone rang and he quickly picked it up.

“Hux’s office...Yes ok, alright.” He hung up the phone and looked at Hux, “Snoke wants to see you upstairs.”

“Hm, ok come and get me in ten minutes, we’ve got a lot to do today.” Kylo just nodded as Hux walked away. 

Hux quickly walked to Snoke’s office, eager to get whatever this impromptu meeting was over as soon as possible. He walked past the secretary and straight into the office.

“Good Morning sir.” Hux said curtly.

“Well done on booking the Oprah interview.” Snoke said. Hux gave a fake smile and nodded. 

“Thank you, sir.” Snokes voice suddenly turned cold.

“Now, Hux do you remember when we agreed that you would not go to the Frankfurt Book Fair while your visa application was being processed?”

“Yes, sir I do.”

“And you went to Frankfurt anyway...” 

“Yes. We were going to lose Delio to Resistance Publishing, so I didn’t really have a choice.”

“Yes, well it seems that the United States Federal Government doesn’t care who publishes for whom. I spoke to your immigration attorney.”

“So then everything is taken care of?” 

“Hux, you’re being deported.”

“Deported?” Hux sputtered, his always calm demeanor slipping momentarily.

“Apparently you there was also some paperwork you never filled out .”

“But, I’m from England. I’m hardly even an immigrant!” 

Snoke said nothing in return, only staring Hux down with cold eyes. 

“Sir, there has to be something we can do.” Hux said in an effort to regain his calm.

“Well, you could reapply but you’re required to leave the country for at least a year.”

Hux took a deep breath. “Well it’s not ideal but I can still manage everything from-”

“No.” Snoke cut him off, “If you are deported you cannot work for an American company. Until this ordeal is resolved, I will be handing over operations to Bob.” Hux felt like he was being repeatedly punched in the stomach.

“Bob? Bob Spaulding? As in the man I just fired?” Snoke shrugged.

“We need an editor and chief and he’s the only one qualified enough.”

“Please Snoke, there has to be something.” Hux said desperately, his whole life was unravelling before him and there didn’t seem like anything that could stop it.

“Hux, you’re a good worker, despite this whole thing. If there was anything we could do we’d already be doing it. There was a knock on the door and Kylo peaked his face in. 

“Sorry to interrupt.”

“What?!” Hux snapped at him.

“Mary from Mr Winfrey's office called, she’s on the line.” Hux nodded, his head filled with thousands of thoughts flying at once.

“Yes, I know I know.” 

“She’s on hold. I told her you were otherwise engaged but she insisted so.” Kylo nodded, his head motions for them to leave. That was supposed to have been Hux’s way of cutting this meeting short but now none of it mattered, he had no way out. Kylo was looking at him expectantly and a thought occurred to Hux. Hux motioned for Kylo to come into the office. He did so looking rather confused.

“Sir, I understand the predicament we are in. And I believe there’s something you should know...” He glanced at Kylo who was now standing by him. “We are getting married.” The statement obviously didn’t process in Kylo’s mind as he said.

“Who’s getting married?” Hux clenched his jaw. 

“You and I Kylo.”

“We are.” It had obviously been a question but he tried to turn it into a statement which Hux somewhat appreciated.

“We are getting married.” Kylo’s voice wavered as he stared at Hux he looked incredibly confused and almost numb.

“Yes.” Hux said very matter of factly trying to solidify it. Snoke quirked an eyebrow.

“Isn’t he your...secretary?”

“Assistant.” Kylo said.

“Well, executive assistant secretary, titles. But it’s not as if it would be the first time this sort of thing happened…Anyways the point is we were just two people who who weren’t meant to fall in love, but did.”

“No.” Kylo said.

“After all of the time we spend together something just...happened.”

“Something.” Kylo said, still void of emotion.

“Well, either way. Are you happy with this? Because we are...very happy.” Snoke glanced between them. “Just make it legal.”

“Yes well, I suppose that means we have to make our way down to the immigration office to sort this whole mess out. Thank you sir.” Hux said, nodding his head and walking out the door with Kylo a few steps behind him still dazed and confused.

Apparently someone was listening in by the office, because as they walked down everyone was giving them side eyes and whispering among themselves. Phasma even did so much as to raise her eyebrows and say directly to Kylo,

“Really? Him?” Hux seemed completely unaffected and unfazed by the entire situation and just kept walking. Once they were almost outside Kylo burst.

“I don’t understand what’s happening.”

“Oh don’t worry about it, this is for you too.”

“Oh of course.” Kylo said sarcastically, “Do explain.” Hux sighed and finally stopped walking so he could face Kylo and speak to him.

“They were going to make Bob chief.”

“Oh so naturally I have to marry you. Makes sense.” 

“What’s your problem, are you not interested in men?” Kylo went a little pink 

“No bu-”

“Then what’s the issue? Were you saving yourself for someone special?” 

“I like to think so, yes. Besides, I’m pretty sure this is illegal.” Hux rolled his eyes and continued walk

“Please, they’re looking for terrorists, not book publishers.”

“Hux.”

“What?”

“I am not going to marry you.”  
“Sure you are-” before Kylo could protest Hux held up a hand to silence him. “-because if you don’t, your dreams of touching the lives of millions are dead. Bob would fire you the second I left. Guaranteed. Leaving you on the streets looking for a job, making all the time we’ve spent together and all the things you’ve sacrificed for this job completely worthless, with your dreams of being an editor gone.” Hux smiled at him smugly. “Don’t worry, after the allotted amount of time we’ll get a divorce and you can be done with me but until then, you’re just going to have to deal with this arrangement.”


	2. meeting the fam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Immigration office questions and family. Also I suck at summary's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! But at long last here it is the second chapter of this trash.

When they arrived at the immigration office, the line seemed about a mile long. Kylo sighed heavily. Looked like they were going to be here a while. But Hux just kept walking straight past the line. Kylo scurried to catch up.

“That’s the line, Hux.” Hux seemed to be ignoring him as he continued towards the desk. As the person talking to the front desk walked away and the lady yelled ‘next’ Hux walked in front of the next person in line who proceeded to scowl furiously at him, not that Hux noticed. 

“Yes excuse me, I need this fiance visa for me please.” He said, handing the tired looking front desk lady some papers. She looked at them, and then at Hux, giving him an annoyed look. 

“Mr. Hux?” She asked in a very aggravated tone.

“Yes.” She nodded and stood up.

“Follow me please.” She lead them down a few hallways, around a couple of corners, then told them to wait where they were. Kylo was feeling very ill at ease about everything that was happening, still processing some of it. He was going to have to marry, however briefly it would last, his boss Hux, of all people. They were only waiting a few minutes when a man with neat hair and a crisp suit walked out to greet them. 

“Hello, I’m Mr. Gilbertson,” He said extending his hand to Kylo, who took it. 

“Hello.” He replied curtly.

“So, you must be Kylo and…”

“Hux.” That was something a bit odd about Hux, he never liked his first name being used. Not that Kylo had any idea why, it just seemed a bit odd.

“Right well-” They walked into his office, “-it’s been a crazy day.” He sat down at his desk while Hux and Kylo sat in the two chairs across from him.

“Oh, of course, I understand.” Hux said giving a classic fake smile, “I can’t begin to tell you how grateful I am for you seeing us on such short notice.” Mr. Gilbertson nodded in turn, giving back an equally fake smile before then letting it fall. 

“So, I have one question for you two. Are you committing fraud together to avoid his deportation so he can continue to work for First Order Publishing?” Kylo was stunned and a bit panicky at this revelation, but was trying not to let it show on his face. This was not starting out well. Hux let out an uncomfortable chuckle next to him.

“That’s completely ridiculous. Where did you hear something like that?” He managed to keep his calm demeanor, but Kylo knew him well enough to know he was panicking a bit. 

“We had a phone tip this today from a man named…” Mr.Gilbertson looked down at his paperwork.

“Did it happen to be Bob Spaulding,?” The man glanced up quickly.

“Yes...how-”

“I apologize for that sir, he’s nothing more than a disgruntled ex employee. I know how busy you must be here so if you give us our next step we will be out of you hair and on our way.” Mr. Gilbertson sighed.

“Let me tell you about all that’s about to unfold. Step one: you will have a scheduled interview. I will put you in separate rooms and ask you everything a real couple would know about the other person. Step two: I dig deeper. I look at phone records, I talk to neighbors, I interview your co-workers. If every detail doesn't match at every point, you,” he nodded at Hux, “will be deported indefinitely. And you, young man,” he was looking at Kylo now, “will have committed a felony punishable by a $250,000 fine and a five year stay in federal prison.” Kylo was doing his best not to react and just nodded, heart beating hard.

“So, you wanna...you want to talk to me.” Kylo said nothing, he could feel Hux’s eyes boring into him. Kylo did not want to get caught in this crime, but he couldn’t risk Hux losing his job, and in turn, Kylo losing his own. 

“The truth is…” He felt Hux tense up. “The truth, Mr. Gilbertson is…” Kylo glanced at Hux and made a decision in that moment that would change his life indefinitely and he knew it. “ Hux and I are…just two people who weren’t meant to fall in love. But did. We couldn’t tell anyone we work with because of my big upcoming promotion.”

“Promotion?” Mr. Gilbertson gave him a curious look.

“Yeah.” Kylo glanced at Hux, who was giving him a slightly confused look. “We both felt it would look bad if I were to be promoted to editor while we were...so…” Mr.Gilbertson sighed again. “Have you told your parents about your secret love?” 

“Impossible, my parents have been dead for years, no brothers or sisters either.” Hux responded before Kylo could come up with anything stupid.

“Uh huh, and you, are your parents dead?” Kylo opened his mouth to respond, but Hux beat him to it again.

“No his parents are quite alive, we...well, we were going to tell them this weekend. It’s his grandfather's birthday. We figured it would be a...nice surprise. ” Damn, Hux and his quick thinking.

“Uh huh, and where is this surprise gonna take place then?” Mr.Gilbertson asked. 

“At Andrew's parents' house, of course.” Hux said smiling.

“Yes, where is that located again?”

“Why am I doing all the talking? It's your parents' house.” Hux said, prompting him.

“Sitka.” Kylo said. 

“Sitka.” Hux repeated with a nod.

“Alaska.” 

“Alaska...?” Hux gave him a look. 

“You're gonna go to Alaska this weekend?” Mr.Gilbertson said, doubt heavy in his voice.

“Yes.” Hux said matter of factly, nudging Kylo to back him up. Kylo simply nodded. 

“We are going to Alaska…” Mr. Gilbertson took one final big sigh.

“Okay, I can see how this is gonna go. I will see you both at 11:00 on Monday morning for your scheduled interview.”

“Ok, well, thank you.” Hux said standing. Kylo followed suit.

“Looking forward to it.” Mr. Gilbertson said as they walked out the door.

“We’re looking forward to it too.” Hux said, just before the door shut. He walked straight out of the building with Kylo right behind him. Hux began talking in that same way he did when he gave Kylo instruction at the office. 

“Ok, so here’s what’s gonna happen. We’ll go up there and pretend to be in love and engaged.” He was unbelievable. “Use the miles on the tickets, I guess I’ll pay so you can fly first class, but make sure you sue the miles. If we don’t get the miles we’re not doing it.” He just kept walking, not even looking at Kylo. “Oh, and please confirm me for the vegan meal, last time they gave it to an actual vegan and forced me to eat this…” Kylo had stopped walking in an attempt to get Hux’s attention and it worked, Hux stopped to look at him. “Hey, I’m- why aren’t you taking notes?” Kylo’s blood boiled, he could just kill him.

“I’m sorry, were you not in that room!?” Hux raised an eyebrow, clearly not seeing any problem. “What? The thing about the promotion. Well done actually, very quick thinking. He completely fell for it.” Kylo scowled. “I was serious.” Hux tilted his head and looked like he was going to try to argue so Kylo continued. 

“I’m looking at a 250,000 dollar fine and five years in jail. That changes things.” Hux rolled his eyes. “Promote you to editor? I don’t think so.” 

Kylo smiled. “Then I quit and you’re screwed.” He turned and walked away. Bye-bye, Hux. He really hoped that his gamble worked, because if not he was screwed too. 

“Kylo!” Hux barked, agitation clear in his voice. Kylo smiled to himself, turning to face Hux, not letting it slide. 

“Yes?” he asked innocently. Hux was livid, scowling at Kylo.

“Yes, fine! I’ll make you editor. If you do the Alaska weekend and the immigration interview, I will make you editor. Happy?” Kylo was elated and a thought struck him.

“And I mean now, not in two years, right away.” Hux’s scowl deepened.

“Fine.” He agreed through gritted teeth. Kylo pretty much has Hux at his mercy at this point, so he decided to try and push his luck.

“And you’ll publish the manuscript.”

“Fine, ten-thousand copies first-

“Twenty-thousand copies first run. When we go to Alaska, we will tell my parents about the engagement when I want and how I want to. Now ask me nicely.” Kylo said smugly.

“Ask you nicely, what?” Hux growled.

“Ask me nicely to marry you.” Hux raised an eyebrow, his scowl turning to angry confusion.

“What does that even mean?” 

Kylo shrugged. “You heard me, down on your knee.” Hux clenched his jaw, kneeling to one knee. “Is this ok?” 

“Yeah, that’s good.” Kylo said, enjoying this more than he probably should, it was perfect payback for all the times Hux had had complete control of Kylo's life and schedule.

“Will you marry me?” Hux practically demanded, venom dripping from his voice. 

“No.” Kylo said smugly. Hux’s eyes widened in disbelief. “Say it like you mean it.” Hux let out an exasperated sigh and composed himself, looking back at Kylo with a calm demeanor. Shame Kylo had liked seeing him lose it a little. “Kylo Solo, love of my life, will you please, oh please, marry me?” 

Kylo considered it for a moment. “Ok, I don’t appreciate the sarcasm, but I’ll do it. ” Hux let out a relieved sigh. “Good,” he stood, dusting himself off. “I’ll see you at the airport tomorrow morning.” Kylo was already walking away.

 

* * *

On the plane, Kylo pulled out files in a binder from his carryon.

“Theses are the questions the INS is going to ask us,” He said handing it over to Hux who began leafing through the paperwork in it, “Good news is I already know everything about you, bad news is you only have four days to learn all of this about me...So you should get to studying.” Hux quirked and eyebrow and looked at him.

“You know all of this about me?” He asked skeptically. Kylo nodded.

“Scary isn’t it?”

“A little bit,” Hux said looking back at the binder, “Oh here’s one, what am I allergic to?”

“Pine nuts,” Kylo answered without really having to think about it then added, “And a full array of human emotion.”

“Ha ha very funny,” Hux said continuing to look at the binder, “Hm here’s a good one, do I have any scars?” Kylo paused for a minute debating what to say.

“I’m pretty sure you have a tattoo.” Kylo said looking at Hux expecting some kind of a reaction other than a slightly raised eyebrow and, 

“Oh , you’re pretty sure?” Kylo rolled his eyes

“Yes, I’m pretty sure. Two years ago your dermatologist called and asked about a Q-switched laser. So naturally I googled a Q-switched laser and found out that they, in fact, remove tattoos. But you cancelled your appointment.” Kylo waited for a response but when the only thing that came was Hux looking uncomfortable he continued. 

“So what is it? Tribal ink, Japanese calligraphy, barbed wire?” Kylo let out an exaggerated little fake gasp, “A tramp stamp?” Hux rolled his eyes and turned to look at Kylo.

“You know it’s exciting for me to get to experience this side of you,” Hux said his voice dripping sarcasm. 

“Thank you. You’re going to have to tell me where it is.” 

“Actually I’m not.”

“They’re gonna ask.

“No Kylo, we’re done with that question. On to another, let me see. Oh, who’s place do we stay at yours or mine, that’s easy mine.” Kylo raised an eyebrow

“And why exactly wouldn’t we stay at mine?”

“Because I live at Central Park West, and you probably live in some squalid little studio apartment.” Kylo grit his teeth but before he could say anything the Pilot's voice came on alerting the would be beginning their descent to Juneau and that they needed to fasten their seatbelts. 

“Juneau?” Hux asked obviously confused, “I thought you said Sitka?” Kylo grabbed their luggage from above,

“We are.” 

“Then how are we getting there?” Kylo didn’t answer he just handed Hux his things and walked off the plane. When they walked into the landing area Poe was standing waving at them.

“Who the hell is that?” Hux asked irritated. 

“A family friend who happens to be a pilot.” Poe ran towards Kylo arms spread open and engulfed him in a hug.

“Ben! Buddy! How have you been!” Kylo briefly returned the hug before squirming out. Hux gave him a look trying to show how he’d been thrown off by calling him Ben. His name was Kylo wasn’t it?

“Good, but you know I don’t go by my middle name anymore, Poe.” Poe laughed,

“Oh come on you’re always gonna be Ben around here! And we’re being rude. Come on introduce me!” Kylo sighed heavily. Hux sincerely hoped Kylo decided to introduce him as Hux like he usually did. He hated going by his first name, unlike Kylo apparently. 

“Poe this is my boyfriend Hux, Hux this is Poe.” Poe laughed and shook Hux’s hand. Hux wasn’t sure how to react to someone so warm and friendly. It was a bit unnerving. 

“Glad you finally embraced the queer side like me and your cousin.” Poe laughed nudging Kylo’s shoulder and he blushed furiously. Well that was a surprise. Was Kylo not out of the closet to his family? That could make things awkward. They got on Poe’s plane and didn’t really speak. Kylo looked like he had a lot on his mind. The flight wasn’t terribly long and when they landed other family members were waiting for them. Hux was dreading this. There were two women, one young, probably a bit younger than Kylo, and the other older, probably his mother, and a black man standing there. When they got off the plane, Poe went over to the black man and kissed him on the cheek. So that was probably his boyfriend. The one Hux guessed was Kylos mother ran to hug him.

“Ben!”

“Hi mom.” He said hugging her back and really hugging her back quite different from his interaction with Poe. 

“Hey Kylo, still an asshole?” the other woman said playfully. Kylo rolled his eyes.

“Hey to you too, Rey.” He let his mother go.

“Where’s Dad?” Kylo asked. 

“He stayed back with your grandpa.” his mom said dismissively.

“Really...thats interesting.” Kylo said looking almost angry. 

“C’mon Kylo you’re being rude, introduce us,” His mother said. Kylo blushed lightly. Apparently if he hadn’t already been out of the closet his family didn’t care. Apparently he’d momentarily forgotten Hux was there. 

“Oh right, uh, everyone this is my boyfriend, Hux,” Hux nodded politely at all the smiling faces, “and this is Mom, Rey, Finn, and you’ve already met Poe.” There was a beat of awkward silence before his mother said,

“Alright, well, we should get going.” They all walked in one direction and piled in a car and started driving. As they drove through the town he saw the same name on almost everything, Solo. Hux furrowed his brow. He nudged Kylo but he seemed to be off in his own thoughts. Hux elbowed him in the ribs.

“Ow! What?” 

“You didn’t tell me about all of the family businesses…” Apparently his mother heard this and chimed in,

“Oh he was probably just being modest dear.” They kept driving and a thought occurred to Hux. 

“Please, Kylo, modest?” his cousin laughed. Kylo just rolled his eyes.

“Wait. What are we doing shouldn’t we be checking into the hotel?” Kylos mother laughed sweetly,

“Oh, we canceled the reservations, “Kylos head snapped up, “No family of ours stays in a hotel. You’re going to stay in our home.” 

“Oh wonderful.” Hux said fakely. He was glaring daggers at Kylo but he didn’t look very happy either. They parked the car and got their things out of the trunk. There was no house though, and Hux wondered to himself what was happening, but Kylo just kept walking so he followed suit. They arrived at a dock and Hux internally panicked. He grabbed Kylo’s arm to stop him. 

“You know I can’t swim.” He hissed. Kylo pulled his arm out of his grasp. 

“Hence the boat.” Hux gritted his teeth. He did however very hesitantly did get on the boat. The boat ride wasn’t terribly long before they arrived at what Hux could only describe as a mansion. When they docked his cousin, Poe and Finn got off.

“We’re home!” his mom said happily. 

“That is your home?” Hux asked incredulously. As the stepped onto the dock. The rest of the group went right ahead but Hux pulled Kylo back. 

“Why did you tell me you were poor?” Hux asked. Kylo raised an eyebrow.

“I never said I was poor.” 

“But you never told me you were rich.”

“I’m not rich. My parents are rich.” Kylo, said irritation in his tone. Hux rolled his eyes.

“Okay, you know what? That’s something only a rich person would say.” Kylo narrowed his eyes and opened his mouth to respond but someone in the yard called out,

“Hey Ben! Welcome home!” That reminded Hux,

“Also, Ben?” Kylo sighed heavily and seemed distracted. 

“Yes that’s my middle name and it’s what most of my family calls me here...” He hurried to catch up with his mother.

“Hey mom, what is this?” He asked gesturing to the people scattered across the yard. 

“Nothing, just a little welcome home party.” His mom said dismissively. Kylo groaned. 

“Oh hush it’ll be fun now come on.” Kylo sighed and stopped waiting for Hux to catch up as his mom continued on, the other three already to the yard. 

“A party, huh?” Hux asked

“I guess so.” Kylo looked extremely irritated and Hux thought it was quite comical. 

“Now come on, my mom is moving faster than you.” They made their way up to the house leaving the luggage outside. 

“Hi! Welcome to Sitka!” Someone said to Hux as the passed them. 

“Why the hell didn’t you tell me you were some kind of Alaskan celebrity?” Hux asked. 

“Well how could I? We were so busy talking about yourself for the last three years.” Hux sighed.

“Ok you know what? Time out. This whole bickering thing,” He said gesturing between them, “Has got to stop. People need to think we’re in love. So let’s-”

“That’s no problem,” Kylo cut him off, “I can do that. I can play the doting fiance. That’s easy. For you however, it’s going to require you stop snacking on children while they dream.”

“Haha very funny. When are you going to tell them we are engaged?” 

“I’m waiting for the right moment…” and with that he walked farther into the house crowded with people and Hux followed.

“Ben?” a voice called, and Kylo turned.

“Hi, Ms. Mckitrick.” Kylo said, walking over to a woman and she gave him a hug.

“This is Hux.” The woman gave him a warm smile and a handshake. 

“So what does a book editor do? I’ve always wondered.” She said sweetly. A deep voice from behind chimed in.

“Great question, Louise. I’m curious myself.” The man who walked out had grey hair and the same nose as Kylo. 

“Hello, Dad.” Kylo said coldly. 

“Son,” He said back then he glanced at Hux, “You must be Hux.” Hux smiled and nodded shaking the man’s hand.

“Han, nice to meet you.” He turned back to Kylo 

“So, tell us what does a book editor do? Other than taking writers to lunch and getting bombed.” They all laughed.

“Now that sounds fun. No wonder you like it.” The woman said to Kylo smiling.

“No, Losise. Kylo’s not an editor he’s an editor's assistant.” Han said. She glanced at Hux.

“So then, you're actually…”

“Ben’s boss, yeah.” Hux finished. Hux felt increasingly uncomfortable so he excused himself to get a drink leaving Kylo with his father. 

 

“Charming.” Han said to Kylo as Hux disappeared in the crowd of people.

“That was a hell of a first impression dad.” Kylo said rage boiling right beneath the surface. He walked away angrily and heard his father's steps behind him. 

“What the hell Ben?”

“It’s Kylo!” He snapped. 

“You show up after all this time with this man you hated, and now he’s your boyfriend?”

“We just got here! Can two seconds before we throw the kitchen sink at each other?” 

“I just never figured you for the kind of guy to sleep his way to the middle.” Kylo turned on him completely enraged.

“Where’s grandpa?” Kylo asked grasping onto the only real reason he wanted to be here.

“Oh, stop that don’t try to change the subject.” 

“I’ll have you know that man is one of the most respected editors-”

“Oh please he’s your meal ticket, and you brought him here to meet your mother.” Kylo snapped, who gave a shit about the right time to say anything this was as good a time as any.

“No, no, no. He’s not my meal ticket, dad he’s my fiance.” The look of shock that crossed his father’s face gave Kylo great satisfaction. 

“What did you say?” His father sputtered. 

“You heard me, I’m getting married.” His father wide eyed stared back at him in disbelief. Kylo walked into the middle of the room and grabbed a glass using a fork to bring attention to himself. 

“Excuse me? Ladies and gentlemen I have a very important announcement to make! Hux and I are getting married.” He heard a few gasps and choking noise from the room the choking noise had apparently been the man in question. As Hux looked up over at him stunned. 

“Come on up here, dear.” Kylo got a weird feeling when he called Hux that but waited patiently for Hux to make his way through the crowd up to his side.

“Here he is ladies and gentlemen.” There was some clapping and hesitant congratulating.

“Time to celebrate.” Kylo said nonchalantly. Hux just stared at him.

“That was your idea of a perfect time how?” Hux whispered. Kylo shrugged. 

“It was as good a time as any.” Before Hux could comment Anikin Skywalker rolled up in his wheelchair. Kylo’s face broke out into a smile. His grandfather was about the only person who had really supported him following his dreams and they’d always been close. 

“How’s my favourite grandson?” he said with a wry smile. Kylo leaned down and gave him a hug. Then stood back up smile still bright on his face.

“Grandpa! How are you doing?” He shrugged.

“Old and tired, but I’m glad to see you.” Then kylo remembered that Hux was standing next to him awkwardly waiting to be introduced. 

“Oh grandpa, this is my boyf-well I guess everyone knows now, fiance, Hux.” Hux smiled and shook Anikin’s hand. 

“You can call me Anikin. I’m so glad you both could make it up, and congratulations.” Then Poe and Finn came in and put their arms around Kylo who shrunk away from the touch. 

“Hey, buddy did we miss the story?” Poe asked enthusiastically. Kylo was momentarily confused,

“Uh, what story?” 

“About how you proposed?” Finn asked if it should have been very obvious.

“Oh,” Kylo said panicking a bit. They hadn’t come up with an answer for that one. 

“Oh, how a man proposes says a lot about a man’s character,” His uncle Lando chimed in from the couch in the room. 

“Yeah,” Poe said smiling brightly. 

“I’d actually love to hear this too.” His mother said smiling warmly. Kylo was panicking now so he opted to let Hux figure this one out he was quick on his feet.

“You know, actually Hux loves telling the story,” Hux glanced at him warily, “so I’ll let him do that.” Hux looked at Kylo in disbelief but he just nodded in prompting.

“Wow. Okay. Hm, this story...where to begin...Well, Kylo and I were about to celebrate our first anniversary together. And I could tell that he’d been waiting to pop the question...and I knew he was scared about it,” Kylo narrowed his eyes, “So I started dropping little hints here and there-”

“That’s not exactly how it happened.” Kylo interrupted. 

“Oh, no?” Hux asked challenging him. 

“No, no. See I picked up on all of his ‘little hints’, this man is about as subtle as a gun. See I was waiting for him to find this little box-”

“Oh yes that box,” Hux interrupted taking control of the story back earning a glare from Kylo, “See there was a handmade box waiting for me, he must have slaved over it. And I opened it and inside was this-”

“Big fat nothing,” Kylo cut him off, 

“No ring?” Finn asked confused.

“No but inside the box was this little handwritten note, with an address of a hotel a date and a time. Very James Bond type of thing. Anyway, naturally Hux thought- ” 

“I thought he was cheating on me,” Hux said, a small fake voice crack included, “It was a terrible time for me, but I went to that hotel anyway and I pounded on the door, but it was unlocked. It swung open and there he was,”

“Standing-”

“Kneeling, choking back tears,” Kylo crossed his arms in an attempt to keep his anger in “and when he caught his breath he said-.”

“‘Wanna get married?’ and he said ‘yep’, the end.” Kylo finished before Hux could take the opportunity to embarrass him anymore. “Who’s hungry?” Kylo asked in an effort to change the subject. 

“Well that was interesting.” Rey said an almost stunned smile on her face.

“Oh, Ben! That was lovely.” His mom smiled at them.

“Let’s see a kiss!” Called Lando. Panic flashed in Hux’s eyes as Kylo glanced at him. 

“No, come on.” Kylo protested in an effort to save himself and Hux from further embarrassment.

“Yeah! Come on!” Rey called. 

“Ok, fine.” Kylo said giving Hux a quick peck on the cheek in an effort to appease his family. It didn’t work. 

“Oh kiss him on the mouth!” Yelled someone. Then of course the whole room had to start cheering “Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!” Kylo just wanted everyone to shut up.

“Okay!” he yelled looking at Hux who was beet red at this point. He leaned toward Hux and whispered. “Let’s just do it and be done.” Hux nodded and then Kylo leaned in more until their lips met. Hux just stood there frozen for a minute but then melted into the kiss and then they both pulled away. The room began clapping and Hux looked away right away but Kylo’s gaze lingered on his face. 

After a few more hours of dealing with these people, who knew Kylo since birth, Hux was absolutely exhausting. Hux had learned a few things in that time though. The family had a large brown dog named Chewie, Rey’s father was Kylo’s mom’s twin, Lando wasn’t actually his uncle by blood which he had assumed since he wasn’t the same ethnicity, Poe and Finn were not his family either but still very close to them, there had been a lot more, but Hux’s brain was fried. His family was so warm and welcoming, something Kylo didn’t really reflect, and something Hux had never really experienced. His mom led them into a room and Hux smiled at the sight of the bed. 

“So where’s Kylos room?” Hux asked turning to face his mother who quirked an eyebrow. 

“Oh, we’re not under any impression that you two don’t sleep in the same bed. You’ll both sleep in here.” Hux gave a fake smile.

“Oh, wonderful, thank you.” 

“Well, we’d better turn in so, goodnight.” His mother smiled at them and left. Hux turned to look at Kylo who was just sort of staring at the bed.

“You haven’t been home in a while, Ben.” Hux commented. Kylo rolled his eyes,

“Well you know I haven’t had a lot of vacation time in the past three years, and don’t ever call me that.” 

“Oh, stop complaining.” Hux said walking over to his suitcase to grab out his pajamas.

“So, uh, I guess I’m sleeping on the floor then.” Kylo said grabbing similar items out of his own suitcase. Hux’s mind went back to the kiss, and he mentally kicked himself for that. He didn’t even like Kylo. 

“Uh, yeah that’s probably best.” He said going to change in the bathroom. Hux almost felt bad for making Kylo sleep on the ground, almost. When he walked out of the bathroom Kylo had laid a few pillows and blankets on the ground in a makeshift sleeping place and was wearing his pajamas. He was wearing a sweater and plaid pants. He looked at Hux.

“I can’t believe you’re making me sleep on the floor.” 

“I thought I’d be in a hotel!” Hux snapped getting into the bed. 

“Alright, you know what, let’s just go to sleep. 

“Great.” Hux said, settling into the bed. After a few second of trying to keep the sun beams filtering in through the window, because they were in fucking Alaska, out of his face he gave up with an exasperated sigh,

“Well I guess I won’t be sleeping much tonight.” He heard Kylo rustle then the click of a button and the blinds came down making the room much more tolerable for sleep.   
“Thank you.” Hux said before closing his eyes and drifting off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked this. I plan on getting the next chapter up sooner this time.


	3. ???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told you I'd have this chapter up sooner. Lmao I suck at chapter titles...titles in general really.

Kylo woke up to Hux calling his name in a panicky tone and the sound of his phone ringing.

“Kylo! Where’s my bloody phone?” Kylo groaned not appreciating being woken up for something so stupid.

“In the damn pocket.” He hears Hux fumble a bit more before the ringing stopped and Hux speaking quite loud began. 

“Hello? Hello? Frank! Yes Frank can you hear me? I have horrible service right now.” Kylo let out a louder groan,

“Oh my God! Hux!” He was pretty much awake by now, but he was still annoyed as hell. He heard Hux rustle as he continued to blather about Frank’s Oprah interview and then he was out the door. Kylo turned over trying to regain his state of rest. After ten minutes of being sleepy but awake on the hardwood floor with a few blankets in the early morning because of Hux, Kylo decided he’d better just get up, but he did so begrudgingly. Once up and ready for the day he decided he’d better find Hux and make sure he wasn’t being forced into an awkward encounter with his family. He walked to the living room slowly savoring the small amount of time alone. He saw Poe, Finn, and Rey standing by the window looking into the yard he walked over, 

“Hey have you guys see-” before he finished his question it answered its self Hux was in the yard and it almost looked like he was playing with Chewy, but he was probably fighting him because it was Hux after all.

“Oh my god.” Kylo said. Poe laughed and bumped his shoulder

“Hey buddy, can you go get Hux. We have stuff planned for today and he’s gotta get ready.”

“Yeah tell him we have a surprise planned.” Rey chimed in cheerily. Kylo pursed his lips, he really didn’t like the sound of that, but he nodded and headed to go if nothing else make sure Hux didn’t kill Chewy. As he walked he figured that it was probably a good idea for his family to at least vaguely get to know Hux for the sake of the immigration stuff. When he got outside Hux was struggling on the ground with Chewy licking his face.

“What the hell are you doing,” Kylo asked as everything that was happening was extremely uncharacteristic of Hux.

“Being attacked by your damn dog!” Hux yelled finally pushing Chewy off of himself and standing up. Kylo got a good look at the rage on his face now that he was actually in viewing distance, that was characteristic of Hux.

“He broke my phone!” Hux said enraged, pointing at Chewy who turned his head to the side innocently tail wagging. Kylo was still too tired to even really get mad.

“Are you drunk?” Hux looked scandalised Kylo would even suggest something of the sort

“What? No! I’m serious, the damn dog slobbered all over the phone and cracked it! I need that phone, Frank has to call me on that phone!” Kylo rolled his eyes. 

“Relax, we’ll order a new phone, same number and go into town to get it.” Hux seemed to relax if only slightly,

“Really?” 

“Yes. Now go get ready.” Hux tensed again and furrowed his brow.

“For what exactly?” Kylo shrugged,

“You’re going out with Poe, Finn, and Rey.” Hux crossed his arms

“I have no desire to do that.” 

“They already have a whole day planned, sightseeing and some kind of surprise.” 

“I hate sightseeing and I hate surprises.” 

“You’ll love it, you’re going.”

“I do not want to do that, I’m not.” 

“You’re going, bonding with my family will make things more believable. Now c’mon, gimme a hug, we don’t want them to think we’re fighting,” Kylo said nodding at the window where the three were still standing watching them. Hux visibly stiffened.

“I don’t want to touch you.” Kylo still tired and working on auto pilot decided being convincing was important enough for this kind of thing, so he pulled Hux into a hug that was certainly not reciprocated.

“Come on, hug time, we need to convince them.” Hux hesitantly hugged him back but it was very stiff and when he pulled away he could have sworn Hux was blushing. When they went in and Hux was dragged away Rey looked over her shoulder and said

“Hey, Uncle Han said he wanted to see you, he’s down by the lake I think.” and then they were gone. Joy. Kylo had absolutely no desire to talk to his father but he knew he’d have to eventually so he made his way outside. His father was sitting on a log near the lake petting Chewy when Kylo approached.

“Rey said you wanted to see me.” Han didn’t turn around to look at him, instead he pulled off Chewys collar. 

“You’re mother got him this flea collar, I personally don’t see it’s use since he doesn’t have fleas but she calls it a preemptive measure,” He scoffed, “Anyway, she’s a little peeved,” Kylo knew from his childhood that meant she had probably torn him a new one, “Apparently I wasn’t the most gracious host last night. But in my defence it was a bit of a shock to find out you were getting married. Especially when none of us even knew you were dating.” He paused like he was thinking of what to say next,

“The point is...I owe you an apology.” Even though Kylo knew his mother was the reason his father was apologizing he still somewhat appreciated it.

“Accepted.” Kylo began to walk away assuming the conversation was over but his father spoke again.

“There’s something else, I’ve been looking at my retirement plans recently, and it got me thinking.” Kylo knew exactly where this was going as it did every time he came home and he hated it. “I’ve done a lot of things in my life. Practically built an empire from the ground up with your mother, but it doesn’t mean anything unless I have someone to leave it to.” Kylo clenched his fists,

“Yes, we’ve discussed this.”

“Well I’d like to discuss it again. You have responsibilities here, Ben, and I think I’ve been more than understanding about your goofing off in new york.” 

“My name is Kylo! And when are you going to take what I do seriously?!” Kylo was already yelling, angry at everything.

“When you start acting seriously.” Kylo could feel tears welling which made him even angrier, he hated that this was happening again and he doubted it would ever stop.

“I’m sorry dad, you know I feel sorry for you! I wish you had another son. I really do! One that would stay and continue the family business! One who was marrying someone you approved of. But you don’t! And I know it may seem strange to you, in New York sitting in an office, reading books. But it makes me happy. Do you understand?” Kylo’s rage came out in his words hiding the true sadness he felt. Han wasn’t a very expressive man, he didn’t look angry he didn’t really look anything, his face emotionless. He let out a sigh.

“If that makes you happy Be- Kylo, then I got nothing to say.” This should have given Kylo some sort of peace but all it did was fuel his rage and he laughed bitterly.

“Well that’s a first. But you now what? Apology not accepted.” And without waiting for a response Kylo turned on his heel and walked away.

 

Hux was not excited to be around Kylo’s family, two of which technically weren’t even his family. Nevertheless, there he was in Sitka Alaska with Kylo’s family. They had already done all the sightseeing Hux could bare, and were now walking somewhere after parking the car. 

“I hope you like drinking.” Rey said enthusiastically putting an arm over Hux’s shoulder which he gently shrugged off. So a bar was the surprise then. Wonderful.

“I’m not overly fond of it.” Hux said curtly.

“Oh c’mon, Sitka has an amazing bar you gotta at least have one shot.” Finn said nudging him. What was it with them and physical contact? Hux sighed heavily.

“We’ll see.” He really had no desire to get drunk and do something stupid in front of anyone, let alone strangers. When they went into the bar Hux knew he was in for a bad time. It was dark with flashing lights and it was fairly full. 

“I’ll go get us a table!” Finn yelled over the music splitting from the group with Poe leaving Hux with Rey.

“C’mon we can go get the drinks,” she said dragging him over to the bar. He internally groaned, hoping that he could be out of here quickly, maybe he could feign ill...Rey ordered drinks, but Hux couldn’t hear what she said over the atrocious music that was probably destroying his ear drums. She turned and gave him a grin.

“Okay, come on, let’s go find Finn and Poe.” She said grabbing his wrist and dragging him again. They slid into the booth Finn and Poe were occupying, Hux being smushed in between. This was probably not going to be short. And it wasn’t after several shots and screaming and loud music that Hux excused himself out the back door. Luckily, he wasn’t a lightweight and only felt maybe a little tipsy. He walked outside and took a deep breath. That was one thing he could appreciate about this retched place, the fresh air. He heard the door open behind him and he turned to see Poe.

“Hey buddy how are you holding up?” he asked smiling. 

“Oh, fine just needed some fresh air.” Hux said simply. 

“Yeah, the Skywalkers can be a bit much,” Hux nodded at this comment, “A little different than New York, huh?” Poe asked with a chuckle.

“Definitely different, how about you. You ever been?” Hux asked conversationally wanting the topic off himself. Poe laughed. 

“Oh no, that was always Ben-, or Kylo’s, or whatever’s dream.”

“So you guys have known each other for a long time then?” Hux asked curiosity peaked slightly.

“Yeah, I mean we’ve known each other for probably as long as I can remember. Rey too. They’re pretty much family. And Ben always wanted to get the hell out of here,” He chuckled softly, “That’s why he loves Anikin so much, because Anikin really supported him when he finally did leave. And Leia was sad but she didn’t resist it like Han did. They love him a lot though, we all do, and I think he forgets that sometimes.” Poe had a sort of sad smile as he said it. Hux was feeling a lot of emotions he didn’t really want to process at the moment. Poe looked back up at him grinning again. 

“Anyways! You’re a lucky guy! He’s really a great guy, which you obviously already know.” Hux laughed nervously,

“Yeah.” They didn’t stay at the club to much longer after that and when they got home, Hux saw in the distance Kylo aggressively hacking at a large piece of wood. 

“Oh no. This again.” Rey sighed. Hux furrowed his brow. 

“What is he doing?” Rey ushered him towards the house,

“Something's wrong, probably best to leave him alone.” When they got in the house Leia was sitting at the table doing some sort of paperwork and she looked up smiling at them.

“How was it?” Finn and Poe gave her a thumbs up and walked off somewhere else in the house.

“Yeah, no it was fun but, uh, Kylo is working on the canoe again…” Rey said hesitantly and something like anger came over Leia's features.

“Thank you Rey,” she said irritation in her tone and Rey quickly scurried off. Hux was honestly just very confused.

“Uh, I think I’m gonna go take a shower.” Leia smiled at him and nodded then got up and walked to the living room. Hux was honestly pretty curious so he lingered in the staircase out of view to the living room but close enough to hear Leai raising her voice at someone.

“Why is Ben out there hollowing out that old canoe?” She asked angrily. 

“I don’t know,” Han, she was yelling at Han,“Maybe he’s planning his escape.”

“What did you do?” 

“I didn’t do anything...I just had a frank conversation with him.”

“Well that’s great, Han! Because now he will never come home. He is my son and I only get to see him every three years because of you. You are going to be supportive of his marriage and job and life! Because if we are not careful we will end up in this big house all alone you and me and everything we’re angry about, and god forbid they have a grandchild we never get to see. You are going to fix this Han. Fix it now.” Hux was surprised and didn’t fully grasp all of the conversation but he decided instead of getting too curious he really did need a shower. He took a quick shower, and got out realising he had forgotten to grab a towel. He sighed heavily, he vaguely remembered the linens being in the cabinet. He peeked his head out the door but was fairly sure no one was in there. He stepped out and quickly opened the cabinets and scanned for a towel he finally found one and pulled it down at that exact moment Chewy came bounding in scaring Hux making him move away from the cabinet and run straight into Kylo who also consequently naked as well. They fell on the ground, Hux on top of Kylo.

“OH MY GOD, WHY ARE YOU NAKED?” Hux yelled, scrambling to get away, “OH MY GOD.” Kylo seemed equally surprised and confused also fumbling to cover himself as he yelled,

“OH MY GOD, WHY ARE YOU WET?” Hux grabbed a blanket from the bed he was now hiding behind and covering himself as quickly as possible. Kylo continued to yell

“ I DON’T UNDERSTAND, WHY ARE YOU WET?” 

“WHY ARE YOU NAKED?” Hux countered still flustered and fumbling. Kylo wrapped a towel around his hips.

“Explain yourself.” Hux said commandingly regaining some of his composure.

“Explain myself?” Kylo asked like it was the most ridiculous thing he’d ever heard.

“Yes, explain yourself.” Kylo let out an exasperated sigh 

“I was outside, I came in to shower.” Hux scowled 

“Really, and you didn’t hear me?” 

“I was listening to music...Wait what are you even doing home?! You just jumped me out of nowhere.” 

“Well it’s not like I meant for this to happen! You’re dog was attacking me and I ran into you!” Hux said a blush creeping onto his face.

“Chewy? He wouldn’t hurt a fly, and he’s not even in here.” damn dog must have run out of the room.

“Just, you know, just go.” Hux said pointing at the bathroom. 

“Fine.” Kylo said walking to the bathroom but before he shut the door he said, “Nice tattoo by the way.” Hux’s hand went to the left side of his back instantly touching the words etched permanently on his skin. He cursed under his breath. 

Not to long after the entire incident they were both laid down in their places of rest and of course the only thing Kylo muttered was

“So. So naked.” bringing the pesky heat back into Hux’s face. 

“Can we please not talk about that.” he growled back.

“Just saying.” There was a beat of silence as Hux thought of what to say next, his mind wandered over the events of the day and one thing stuck out so he decided to bring it up.

“So what’s the deal with you and your dad?” 

“I’m sorry. That question isn’t in the binder.” Kylo replied snarkily. 

“Oh really? Because I believe it was you who said we need to learn all this-”

“Not about that.” Kylo said cutting him off a hint of anger in his voice. 

“Well if the man asks-” Kylo cut him off again.

“Not about that, Hux. Goodnight.” he said snippily. Hux had asked the questions out of genuine curiosity...and something else he couldn’t quite put his finger on. He decided after a few seconds telling Kylo about himself might coax it out of him and if not what was the harm.

“I like the psychic-network.”

“What.”

“Not in the haha he likes the trash kind of way, I actually like it. I went to military school when I was a kid. My first concert was Rob Base and D.J. Easy Rock. I don’t like flowers in homes because they remind me of funerals.” Hux knew he was babbling at this point but he couldn’t seem to stop. “I’ve never played a video game. I read Wuthering Heights every christmas. It’s my favourite book. I never really wanted such a high stress job but it’s something my parents would have wanted, and now I’m very passionate about what I do. I haven’t slept with a man in a year and a half. And the tattoo? It’s my father’s favourite quote, and the date of my parents’ deaths. I got it when I was 16 after they’d died.” Hux scoffed “Stupid...I’m sure there’s many other things, but that’s all I can come up with right now.” It felt good to tell someone personal things about himself, or maybe it was because it was Kylo, who knew so much about him but nothing at the same time. After a few seconds of no response anxiety took its place in Hux’s stomach his nails digging into his palms.

“You still there?” He asked in a voice that didn’t sound like his own.

“I’m here. Just processing.” Well that didn’t really help his anxiety but after another brief pause Kylo spoke. 

“You really haven’t slept with anyone in 18 months?” Hux let out a scoff the anxiety mostly leaving.

“Oh my god. Out of all of that, that’s all you got.” 

“That’s a long time.” Hux rolled his eyes

“Yeah, well, I’ve been busy.”

“Yeah…” There was yet another pause in the conversation.

“Who’s… who’s Bob Base and D.J.-”

“E-Z rock?”

“Yeah.”

“You know…” Hux proceeded to mumble sing the chorus of the song but when he got no response he stopped. “No? Well, they were good.” He heard Kylo chuckle from the ground.

“What?”

“Nothing.” Hux could practically hear the smile on his lips. “I know who they are who they are. I just wanted to hear you sing it.” They laughed a little then it was momentarily quiet.

“Hux?”

“Yes?” His heart was beating fast, why the hell was this so nerve wracking?

“Don’t take this the wrong way.” 

“Okay.” Hux held his breath his heart felt like it was going to burst out of his stupid chest.

“You’re a very attractive man.” Hux felt his face heat up and every snarky retort that he usually would have spat back died in his throat and a small flattered smile crept onto his lips. It was silent for a few second before he heard Kylo start quietly singing D.J. E-Z Rock and he smiled a real smile and joined in then Kylo’s normal voice went up into a falsetto making Hux actually laugh.   
“IT TAKES TWO TO MAKE A THING GO RIGHT. IT TAKES TWO TO MAKE IT OUT OF SIGHT-” His voice broke off and he laughed, “God I can’t sing that high.” They laughed and Hux felt any traces of anxiety disappear completely in that moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah. That. Also if you wanna bug my on tumblr its http://sarahkatlinewalker.tumblr.com/

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said it gets better after this first chapter but I hope you liked this.


End file.
